


Совсем немного магии

by Celiett



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gold Rush, Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Энджи пьет виски, медленно цедит, катая по языку кусочек льда. Дочка готовых вот-вот разориться родителей, она согласна рискнуть ради мимолетной искры надежды. И огромного куска золота размером, возможно, с голову Маммон.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2012.  
> таймлайн фильма "Золотая лихорадка": Маммон - танцовщица салуна, Энджи - охотница за золотом.

Маммон улыбается, изящно касаясь плеча Энджи. Ее, своего. Ее, своего. Будто танцуя, сплетает паутину мимолетных прикосновений. Она знает свое дело на пять с плюсом. Она пользуется большим спросом, чем ее сестрички. Маммон приносит хороший доход маленькому салуну на самой окраине городка еще и благодаря тому, что умеет превосходно продавать себя. Каждый раз. Разве есть в этом что-то бесстыдное?

Энджи пьет виски, медленно цедит, катая по языку кусочек льда. Дочка готовых вот-вот разориться родителей, она согласна рискнуть ради мимолетной искры надежды. И огромного куска золота размером, возможно, с голову Маммон. Ведь именно об этом грезят в своих мечтах сотни таких же, как и она, искателей, надеющихся разбогатеть в единый миг.

– Мое время дорого стоит, – улыбается Маммон, небрежно отбрасывая за плечо длинную прядь. Она целует Энджи в висок и садится напротив, подобрав пышные юбки.

Не первый вечер, не первый танец, не последнее сплетенье рук на темной деревянной столешнице.

– Сколько же стоишь ты целиком?

– Больше, чем ты себе можешь представить. 

Энджи хмурится, медленно облизывает губы. И неожиданно подавшись вперед, шепчет на ухо Маммон:

– Осталось совсем немного.

– Совсем немного… До чего? – несколько удивленно переспрашивает та.

– До конца моего путешествия.

Маммон фыркает, склоняя голову на бок.

– Ты переоцениваешь себя. Я видела тысячу таких же, как и ты. Безрассудных оптимистов.

– У них нет того, что есть у меня.

– Чего же?

Энджи вновь выпрямляется, как-то по особенному торжествующе улыбаясь. Так, будто бы уже одержала победу. И Маммон не может не признаться себе, что любит эту улыбку больше всего на свете.

– Совсем немного магии.


End file.
